Nobody's Perfect
by Solitary Witch
Summary: A seven hundred word or so one shot about how Tonks found out Remus was a Werewolf, please Read and Review.


**I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, nor am I making any money from this story.**

**Thank you to my long suffering beta MsHelfire2005, this is my quick yet heartfelt Fan Fic for you.**

* * *

****

**Nobody's Perfect**

Nymphadora Tonks knew there was something wrong when she entered 12 Grimmauld place that morning, it was so quiet and it hadn't been quiet since the Weasely's had moved in two weeks ago. She opened the door and as sure as eggs are eggs Nymphadora Tonks stumbled over the Troll foot umbrella stand causing probably the loudest crash since the Big Bang, which promptly gave Mrs Black something to wake up for.

This caused a big black dog to come bounding down the stairs, the big black dog she knew to be her first cousin once removed Sirius Black. Who proceeded to lick her face.

"Yuck!" Tonks exclaimed "slobbery dog smoochies, just what a girl wants first thing in the morning."

Sirius transformed from Snuffles and helped her up, he smiled "not that I'm not happy to see the clumsiest, most half blooded cousin that I own," he said over the tirade of insults his mother was giving. "but what are you doing here?"

Tonks looked confused "I came to annoyingly keep you and Remus company on my day off, you know like I always do".

Sirius went over and drew the curtains of his dear old mother's portrait, quickly shutting her up and said, "you shouldn't have come not today, the Order knew not to come here today."

Tonks was growing more confused "I don't understand, I wasn't told anything. Is there something I should know? Why were you Snuffles?" A look of realization crossed her face, "you were going to go out? Sirius Black, you could you be so stupid".

Sirius placed a arm on her shoulder "Whoa there Pickle, it's nothing like that, it's just there is something you needed to be told, and should have by now. Look you go into the kitchen and wait for me to get Remus, we'll meet you in the kitchen.

All Tonks could do was nodded and walked trance like into the kitchen, all she could hear was Sirius bounding up the stairs shouting "Remus get up, c'mon Moony get your arse out of bed Tonks is here", she couldn't here Remus speak but he had to have because the next thing she could here was Sirius saying "yes I know she shouldn't be here, but nobody bloody well told her."

Then it all went quiet, and she didn't here anything in till she heard what sounded like a stampede of feet coming down the stairs, this made Tonks even more nervous than she was.

The last shock she got was when she saw Remus, he was looking deathly pale and as if he might fall over at any second.

He offered a weak "Hello Nymphadora".

But she was so shocked that she couldn't bring herself to say "it's Tonks, Remus." Because she was pretty sure you shouldn't be telling a very sick man (who looks almost dead, no offence), not to call you by your evilly ugly first name.

Sirius and Remus took seats either side of her, and Sirius took her hand and that's when she realised that it was something really important, was Remus dying? At that thought tears stung her eyes, and it took all her effort not to cry.

Remus must have noticed what she was thinking because he quickly reassured her "It's not that bad, well at least I hope it won't be that bad, you see Nymphadora…" he paused "I have been meaning to tell you, and talk to you about this. Though I assumed that somebody had told you, well you see I'm a Werewolf."

Tonks let out the breath she'd been holding and laughed, "is that all? Remus, I thought you were terminally ill or something, bloody hell you gave me a fright ."

Both Remus and Sirius looked at her stunned, "Tonks," Remus started "I just told you, I'm a werewolf."

Tonks reached across the table and took Remus' hand in her free hand and smiled reassuringly, "well, nobody's perfect".

_**Yes, "well, nobody's perfect" is taken from 'Some Like it Hot', I thought it would apply to this situation perfectly.**_

_**Reviews are welcome, as they make me believe in all that is good and pure.**_

**- Solitary Witch**


End file.
